Red Twine and Portals
by Sophie-Lynn
Summary: S.C. Arachnida was a conspiracy theorist. And if it's anyone's job to uncover the secrets that the Disney Corporation has been hiding, it's hers. She just didn't expect her investigation to transport her halfway across the galaxy. No JimxSelf Pairings!
1. Prologue

**Title: Red Twine and Portals**

**Verse: Treasure Planet, Disney, Reality and World Events**

**Pairings: Scroop x Obsessive Spider Fan girl**

**Summary: "S.C. Arachnida was a conspiracy theorist. And if it's anyone's job to uncover the secrets that the Disney Corporation has been hiding, it's hers. She just didn't expect her investigation to transport her halfway across the galaxy."**

**A/N: Because all the self-insertion fanfics I've have ever seen were lack luster and made zero sense (no offense to the writers of those fanfics of course), I have taken up the challenge of writing one that is at least plausible. Not necessarily good, but at least it makes some sense.**

**I don't write in first person because I find it annoying. And I'm not paring myself with Jim (I'm way too old for him), I'm pairing myself with a less popular character. But at least he has a fansite!**

**Combines themes from the movie, video game, and Disney parks.**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

May 6, 2001; 7:45 AM

Sophieta Carolynn Arachnida: Arachnologist, Photographer, Conspiracy Theorist. Not her real name, mind you, but it did distance her from the awful rumours surrounding her family. An ancestry of asylum patients, murderers, and criminals; you would change your name too if you were her. It just so happened that she wasn't the _sane_ individual that most took her for. Her intelligence usually masked any signs of mental unwellness. However, she believed that she was on the verge of a breakthrough.

"The Disney Corporation is hiding a portal, used for intradimensional travel!" She exclaimed happily to her disinterested roommate one day.

At that, Treyi spit out her corn flakes. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Have you finally gone off the deep end, Sophie! Where are you getting your information anyway?"

Sophie grabbed a notebook off the counter and began thumbing through it. "All over Disney World, there are symbols engraved in the ground. Completely unrecognizable!" She threw her arms out to accentuate her point.

"Well, yeah. Most made up languages are unrecognizable." Treyi rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but most made up languages are designed off of an existing language. This is solitary." She opened to a page with the symbols drawn on it and showed it to Treyi. "This isn't based on any known language. Not Phoenician, not Cyrillic, not Sumerian, not Japanese, Chinese, Korean or anything else!"

"Y'know if you keep yelling like that the neighbors are gonna call the police again," Treyi stood and set her bowl in the sink. "Besides, I work for Disney; I run a shop in Tomorrowland. I've never seen any of these 'symbols'."

"I didn't expect you to notice; you were working after all." Sophie suddenly brightened. "Hey, can you-"

"No, I'm not sneaking you in. You're not gonna get me fired."

"I wasn't going to ask you to sneak me into the park," Sophie pouted, "I was going to ask you to sneak me into the Underground."

"The Underground?"

"Yeah, aren't the offices underneath the park?"

"Well yes, but-... But I-" She let out a growl. "Fine! But if you get caught then I don't know you!"

"Deal!" She cried, and began jumping up and down with excitement.

Treyi sighed. "Just go pack your things."

Sophie stopped her excited jumping. "Wait, why?"

"Imagine you're right. What happens when you get trapped in another dimension without food, clothes, or water?"

"Good point, I get my backpack and see how much I can fit. I'll definitely pack more food and water than clothes; I can go a couple of days without bathing."

"That is absolutely disgusting!"

"You do what you need to do to survive." Sophie shrugged. "Find my ticket, will you; I'm going tomorrow."

"You better pay me back!"

"I will! If I get trapped in another dimension you can take it directly out of the drawer in my room."

Sophie laughed and went to pack. She grabbed a pair of khaki's and a dark green polo and stuffed them into the bottom of her bag. She then went to the pantry, grabbed seven bottles of water, five cans of tuna, and two boxes of granola bars, and stuffed them in as well. Finally, she grabbed a brown blanket off of the couch and a small, blue throw pillow and used it to cover up her spoils. As an afterthought, she also put her journal, sketchbook, CD player, and camera in the front pocket.

"I think I'll go today, instead!" She called to her roommate. "Did you find those season passes yet?"

"So glad I was prepared for that," Treyi yelled and chucked the pass at Sophie's head. It thumped her in the forehead then fell to the floor. "Hurry up! I can't be late for work today!"

Sophie picked up the tickets and grabbed her cellphone and ID off the counter, then shoved them into her pocket. She shrugged on a warm, red raincoat and slipped into her leather boots.

When she finally stepped outside, Treyi was already waiting for her in the car. She smirked in satisfaction as she climbed into the silver Lumina: "Thanks for waiting."

* * *

May 6, 2001; 8:30 AM

The little silver Lumina pulled into the crowded Magic Kingdom parking lot with practiced ease. Sophie stepped out, eager and excited, bouncing on the balls of her feet like a giddy school boy.

"Will you calm down! You're gonna scare people!"

Sophie stopped and pouted. "Fine! I'll meet you in Tomorrowland in about an hour."

"An hour?"

"Yeah," Sophie smirked, "Did you really think I wasn't going to ride Space Mountain before I leave?"

"You're a real juvenile, you know that?"

Sophie laughed and began heading towards the entrance. "See you in an hour!"

"You better not be late!"

* * *

May 6, 2001; 9:45 AM

Treyi grumbled to herself, not enjoying how everyone liked to take on glance at her nametag then laugh rudely. So what if her name was "Treyi Ghedi"? That didn't give anyone the right to laugh as if her name was the funniest joke in the world. All the mockery was the exact reason why she never told her roommate what her full name was and- oh, speak of the devil!

"Hey, Treyi! Sorry I'm late but the line was extra long and- and-..." Sophie's grin widened. "Dude! Ghedi? Treyi Ghedi? Tragedy? Are you freaking serious?"

Treyi scowled. "If you want my help, then you'll do your best to keep your mouth shut! Follow me, and I'll sneak you into the offices, but if you get caught then I'm not helping you!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry."

Treyi turned and lead the way to a hidden door behind one of the rides. It lead down to a staircase then into the offices and storage rooms.

Sophie seemed to already know where she was going, but Treyi wasn't sure.

"You're positive it's this way?"

"Of course I am! There's a key hidden in Storage Room 6B, and it opens up a sculpture in the Tomorrowland Food Court."

"A sculpture?"

"Yes, it's a round orb with a map drawn on it in the same language I showed you before."

They stalked along, unknowingly tripping a security laser. "I can handle this, get to the employee lounge and act unsuspicious."

Treyi nodded, and rushed away as quickly as possible. Sophie allowed herself a confident smirk, as she slipped a key out of her coat pocket and pushed it into the lock. She was too preoccupied with finding the key to the supposed portal, that she didn't notice the hairy, brown spider that had fallen into her unused left pocket.

"Got it," she breathed in relief and began heading the back way out of the offices. When she opened the door to the outside, however, a security guard quickly spotted her. She broke into a run, surprising nearby tourists with her insane speed as the overweight guard was left panting heavily in the dust. The blaring of sirens did nothing to slow her down. She jumped onto the railing surrounding the sculpture and jammed the cartridge shaped key into the top.

She was knocked back when the orb lit up, green light cracking through every line that was craved into its surface and spreading through the lines in the pavement as well. The copper surface split open, revealing a watery portal that showed an expanse of stars.

Sophie was mesmerized for a minute, but then the very dire situation she was in dawned on her. She jumped up and dove into the portal, a split second before the security team would have tackled her. It closed behind her, shutting off any possible return to her home planet. Who knows where it would take her?


	2. Injured

**Title: Red Twine and Portals**

**Verse: Treasure Planet, Disney, Reality and World Events**

**Pairings: Scroop x Obsessive Spider Fangirl**

**Summary: "S.C. Arachnida was a conspiracy theorist. And if it's anyone's job to uncover the secrets that the Disney Corporation has been hiding, it's hers. She just didn't expect her investigation to transport her halfway across the galaxy."**

**A/N: Out of three options: spawn directly on Treasure Planet, spawn directly onto the ship, and spawn directly into one of the ports, I've decided to go with the third option, because it ties in the video game more than the others. Just ignore the dates or those random numbers at the top as many will call them; I got their format from **_**Jim's Journal**_**, a children's book released by Disney.**

**I fixed an anachronism that was in the last chapter. MP3/4 has been changed to CD player, since I'm pretty sure I didn't have either in 2001.**

**This story will have a lot of dialogue, by the way.**

**Sensula: Thank you!~ And don't worry; the spider will come into play later *chuckles evilly*.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Injured**

02.1-009.02, 726

She was calm, almost serene as bright green light engulfed her. It was slightly warm to the touch, and felt like soft feathers were dancing over her skin. Then reality came and reared its ugly head once again.

Her feet tangled against a guard rail, sending her tumbling face first. Her cheek was flushed against rough cobblestone, and expressed its agony by bleeding out in constant rivets. Faintly, she turned her head to gaze at the gilded cartridge which was white knuckled in her grasp; she had pulled it out of the sculpture to keep from being followed.

The screams of faint-hearted women sounded all around her, as people crowded around to try and get a closer look at the injured. None of the men made a move to help her, they just stared stupidly at the woman who had succeeded in falling unconscious from blood loss.

"Alright you bumbling idiots! Move aside!" An authorative voice commanded.

03.2-009.02, 745

She could faintly remember being lifted, although when she had blindly felt at the arm of her supposed rescuer she still felt the roughness of cobblestone. Her mind began to panic. Perhaps she was dying, maybe this lifting feeling was what it felt like. Her breath caught in her throat. _Heaven or Hell? Heaven or Hell?_

Neither. When she opened her eyes, she was met with a wood paneled room and found that she had been laid in a stiff bunk. "Uh, what?"

"It's about time you awoke," a stern male voice answered her.

Sophie slowly shifted her vision towards the nicely dressed man, eyes growing wide as she took in his appearance. He had a bulky build and an angular face that resembled cut granite. She shrieked and jumped out of bed. "Ah! What are you? Where am I? Ack!"

Her feet unexpectedly gave underneath her, and she stumbled back against the wall. "H-have I been comatose?"

"Yes, you have been asleep for three days. I am Mr. Arrow, a Lithitian, but we are known to your species as Golems. You are on the R.L.S Legacy, a rental ship ran by Captain Smollet." He stood and helped her back onto the bed. "I'm surprised you couldn't piece that together on your own. What is your name and where are you from, exactly?"

"Sophieta Carolynn Arachnida, Earth resident and arachnologist."

He gave her a strange look. "Earth resident?"

"Um, yes?" She absentmindedly gulped. Something about his tone made her nervous.

"Never heard of it. Is it far from here?"

Before she could answer, the door swung open and a cat-like woman wearing a navy coat stepped into the room. "Is she stable, Mr. Arrow?"

"Yes, captain." Arrow bowed slightly. "She claims her name is Sophieta Carolynn Arachnida, and she is a resident of Earth."

"Earth?" the feline arched an eyebrow. "I had no idea a planet with such an undescriptive name existed."

"Hey!"

"Regardless," she took Sophie's hand and shook it. "I'm Amelia Smollet, captain of the R.L.S Legacy. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sophie snapped her hand out of Amelia's grasp and shivered. "Uh, thanks."

"You're welcome. Now then, do you know how to manage any part of a ship."

"Errr, elaborate please."

"Rigging, roping, mechanics, or I could just make you clean."

"No, not rea- wait! Rigging? As in ropes and sails? Where am I, the seventeenth century?"

"I'll take that as a 'no'. Do you have any medical experience?"

"S-s-some basic first aid. And I'm quite experienced with anti-venoms."

"Perfect! You can repay me for allowing you to stay here by working as a medic." Amelia clapped her hands together. "We can drop you off in Cresentia Spaceport when you're well enough. The nearby host planet of Montressor has a large Terran population."

"Sp-spaceport!" This time Sophie did manage to rise to her feet without falling. She stumbled toward the window, gasping when she saw a large beast outside that looked like a cross between a manta ray and a jelly fish. "Kyaaaa! What the heck?"

"A zaftwing." Captain Amelia chuckled. "Nasty port creatures, I'm afraid."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Only when they get tangled in the motor."

Sophie cringed. "Eeww!"

Amelia chuckled. "We'll be landing in ten minutes, then you can decide whether or not you want to stay in Cresentia or come with us."

Sophie gulped and turned back toward the window. "I don't really know anything about this place. So, I guess I'll stay, until I'm able to fit into this society better."

"Excellent, I'll be sure to set you up with your own cabin." Amelia headed towards the door, with her first officer trailing behind. "The medical bay is located down the hall, second door on the left, the adjoining room will be your cabin. You should familiarize yourself with it and the rest of the ship. Report to my stateroom tomorrow morning and I'll give you a starting wage."

Sophie scowled at the directions. That was a lot to remember, and she didn't have the best memory to begin with. Sighing, she located her backpack and pulled out her notebook, then turned to a blank page and hastily scribbled down Amelia's instructions, as well as her experiences so far.

_Day 1:_

_Med bay - down the hall, 2nd door on left_

_Has adjoining cabin_

_I should examine the rest of the ship_

_Report to stateroom tomorrow, receive starting wages_

She heaved the heavy bag onto her shoulder and headed to her room.

* * *

The medical bay was absolutely primitive, and reminded her of the trip she had once taken to Olustee Battlefield. There were two tables: one filled with neatly laid out and outdated surgical equipment and the other with two wash basins, three cots, and a garbage bin. ONE garbage bin. She gulped at the thought that she might have to dump it out over the ship's railing after a day's use. Something told her that this place, this alternate reality she was sure she was in, didn't have the most _sanitary _hospitals.

Her fingers glided over the assortment of scalpels, saws, and various other sharp objects. Did they expect her to **amputate** or something? She was an arachnologist, not a doctor! Unless a spider-like alien joined the crew, she wouldn't have any idea how to help with a major surgery!

_Okay, okay, calm down. Doctors during the 17th century didn't know what they were doing either, so if I have a high mortality rate in a 17th century style universe it will be perfectly normal, right? _She could only hope. _Why did I agree to this?_

Reluctantly, she pushed open the back door to the adjoining cabin, sighing in relief when she saw that it looked perfectly normal. She began to unpack, hanging her clothes in the wardrobe, and setting her electronics on the bedside table. What appeared to be a power outlet was on the wall near the nightstand, and was currently hooked up to a cord that ran from the lamp. She turned the lamp on. "Well of course it's an outlet! Great, now I feel stupid."

Her phone would go dead without a proper charger, perhaps she could make an adaptor. She shook her head, dismissing the idea in favour of ready herself for bed. Unbeknownst to her, a little brown spider was slowly crawling out of her coat pocket.


	3. Stranger

**Title: Red Twine and Portals**

**Verse: Treasure Planet, Disney, Reality and World Events**

**Pairings: Scroop x Obsessive Spider Fangirl**

**Summary: "S.C. Arachnida was a conspiracy theorist. And if it's anyone's job to uncover the secrets that the Disney Corporation has been hiding, it's hers. She just didn't expect her investigation to transport her halfway across the galaxy."**

**A/N: Yes, I have actually been to Olustee. It. Was. AWESOME!**

**Anyway, this story seems a little boring so far. I hope I can make up for it in this chapter. Descriptions are usually my strong point (I write poetry, dur), so I'm experimenting with dialogue a lot in this fanfic. Just remember that this is a self-intertion fic, so be polite (I'm not going to take kindly to you calling ME a Mary-Sue) and feel free to make any plot suggestions (as long as they make sense, and you don't mind my interpretation).**

**And to all the people on DA who are wondering why this is in the story itself and not the artist's comments, it's because I format it for (people on that site aren't afraid to review =_=*). I once again apologize to all the MMD users who see this, for tricking them into reading something that isn't MMD related (for what it's worth, the girl in the preview is my self-model).**

**Also, Scroop is younger in my stories (approx. 17-25). I do this because it better explains his cocky and arrogant attitude, and his detestment of authority (it's also because I luffles him, but we'll ignore that. For now). He's really just like Jim, if you think about it.**

**Warning: slight romance coming your way! And writing is the most acceptable form of schizophrenia.**

**Sensula: Thank you!~**

**amalimrock: I know what you mean. I once read a Bully fanfic where the plot didn't thicken until about the sixth chapter (best fanfic I've ever read btw :D). Promise it won't take that long though XD**

**=====Chapter 2: Stranger==============================**

04.7-002.08, 529

The ship's alarm woke her up that morning. Sharp, loud, and unexpected. It caused Sophie to jump, and a string of angry swears left her mouth, mostly directed at the captain and her ship. Growling, she slipped out of her silky blue pajamas and pulled on a hunter green polo and khaki pants. She deliberately stomped out of the hallway, nearly hitting her head on the ceiling as she ascended the stairs.

She groaned: "Is it really necessary to wake up this early?"

She eventually found her way to the stateroom, where an image of the captain sitting behind her desk greeted her. "Errr, what's up?"

Amelia gave her a disapproving look. "We've just been hired by a wealthy Montressor resident, Dr. Delbert Doppler. We'll be leaving this afternoon, so if there's anything you wish to buy while we're in port-" She slid a bag of coins across the desk. Sophie reluctantly took it. "I suggest you do so while you still have time. If you're going to be a second officer, you should at least look the part."

"Sure, thanks. Wait! Don't we need a crew to operate the ship?"

"Dr. Doppler took the liberty of hiring his own crew." Amelia seethed. "Nasty bunch of vagabonds, if you ask me. They arrived early this morning and made themselves at home in the crew's quarters. Fortunately, some of them left to take care of unfinished business in the port. They should arrive back before we begin the launch."

"I see..." She began to back up slowly towards the door.

"Yes, well, hurry into port and pick up what you need."

"Alright, I'll be back!" Sophie shouted, ripping the door open and heading out as quickly as possible. The captain seemed to be in a bad mood, so if she hurried she might not have to deal with a scolding over her chronic tardiness.

She suddenly gulped, realizing that she really didn't know anything about this planet or its culture. She quickly grabbed one of the passing crew mates. "Hey, you! I'll pay you half of the money I have leftover to escort me through the port and back here."

The man, an alien with large pinchers and six spider-like legs, smirked: "Cccccertainly."

Sophie shivered: "Augh! Don't do that! It's creepy!"

She dragged him down the gangplank and through the port. The crowds bustled around stores and carts. Sophie suddenly felt very claustrophobic, and huddled as close as possible to her escort. He chuckled: "Are you really afraid?"

"S-shut up!" She stopped in front of a store and admired something in the window display. The escort leaned over her shoulder.

"Uhhh, that'ssssss a tool store."

She sighed: "I know, isn't it wonderful?"

The alien arched an eyebrow bone: "A tool ssssssstore is wonderful?"

"No, not the store itself! That crowbar!" she pointed frantically, almost drooling. "I had one just like it in high school, but the stupid police confiscated it."

"I wonder why?"

She scowled. "I'm buying it." She looked at him, just daring him to challenge her. "Say, I don't think I ever got your name?"

"It'ssss Ssscroop."

"Sophie Carolynn Arachnida."

She walked into the store, demanding to know how much the crowbar in the window was worth. The storekeeper just laughed: "Lady, are you insane? This is a tool store. Why don't you just go to the dress shop down the street?"

She sighed and grabbed the crowbar out of the window display: "You want to do this the hard way? Fine."

She swung the crowbar roughly down on the counter, easily splintering the wood. Scroop flinced away, the loud noise ringing in his sensitive ears. The storekeeper looked absolutely stunned.

"Do you want this to happen to your skull?"

He shook his head rapidly.

"Then ring the stupid thing up!" She looked to the side, spotting a spool of red twine. She grabbed it. "This too."

Minutes later Sophie came strolling out of the store, the crowbar clutched in her hand and propped against the ground like a cane and twine shoved down into her seemingly bottomless coat pocket. She beamed: "That was easier than I thought! But-" She swung the crowbar up and pointed it at Scroop's neck, "-this society is pretty sexist, and I have a feeling there's a lot of rascism going on as well."

She eyed a group of cocky young Terrans out of the corner of her eye. Their leader whistled when he saw her: "Hey, if you ever get bored with your Mantavor toy then give me a call!"

"I never get bored with a torture victim, sorry!" She retorted, making Scroop look absolutely shocked and enraged. "Come on, we're leaving."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him away before he could slaughter the other men. "I have a job and so do you. You're a rigger, right?"

"Yesssss."

"Do you happen to know where we're going?"

"You mean you don't?" Scroop stated increduously.

"N~ope! I just got here."

"What position are you? The **captain**-" -he said that word with a hint of distaste- "-spoke of you as if you were a second officer."

"I'm the ship's doctor."

"I ssssee." He sounded disappointed. Sophie decided it would be best to pretend not to notice.

"Well, I-err..."

"..."

She blushed in embarrasment and pushed the bag into his pinchers. "Uhhh, keep the change."

Scroop blinked, watching her run down the stairs. He heard the slam of a door, then the loud angry and unintelligible mutterings of a woman who obviously, as he now knew, was completely insane.

* * *

"Why am I doing this?" She angrily kicked over a table, sending the various steel tools clattering to the ground. "Uggh! I let that stupid kitty talk me into working here and I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO TREAT BROKEN ANYTHING ON AN ALIEN WITH UNFAMILAR ANATOMY!"

**"Just calm down, think through this. What do we know about ship doctors?"**

"Absolutely nothing!"

**"WRONG! Okay, remember how in high school we learned about the mass immigrations from Europe to America?"**

"Y-yes?"

**"Weeeee~ll? What did the doctors usually do before allowing anyone on the ship?"**

"They examined them? But, hey, they're already on the ship?"

**"Yes, but by examining them you'd learn all kinds of important things like, y'know, name and species?"**

"Yes, yes, of course. You're right, as usual."

**"I'm always right, you should know that by now."**

Sophie crouched down and began to pick up the scattered tools. Rarely did she ever clean up after herself, she often left it for her obsessively clean roommate. The sudden thought of Treyi and her home planet caused a wave of sadness to wash over her. Surprisingly, she missed it. She missed stupid Earth with all its stupid pollution, and stupid plants, and stupid ocean-

"Miss Arachnida?"

_Crap, that's the captain's voice! _Sophie yelped, jumping up so fast that she hit her head on the table and caused the tools to scatter to the floor again. "Ow, stupid freaking table!"

She scrambled to her feet, ripping the door open. "Yes?"

The captain glanced over her shoulder, looking rather aggitated. "I'd like to see you in my stateroom. There's an important matter I'd like to discuss and it concerns the cartridge we found on you."

Sophie nodded, casting a distrustful look on the captain. "Of course."


	4. Talk

**Title: Red Twine and Portals**

**Verse: Treasure Planet, Disney, Reality and World Events**

**Pairings: Scroop x Obsessive Pseudo-Scorpion Fangirl**

**Summary: "S.C. Arachnida was a conspiracy theorist. And if it's anyone's job to uncover the secrets that the Disney Corporation has been hiding, it's hers. She just didn't expect her investigation to transport her halfway across the galaxy."**

**A/N: I've found out recently that Scroop isn't really a spider, cause he has pinchers, or a scorpion, cause he lacks a tail. Technically, he's a Mantavor, but since the common joke on aliens is to compare them to animals: Scroop is now officially a pseudo-scorpion! This little know fact will be referenced in one of the coming chapters.**

**This has nothing to with the story but: I had a dream recently, where Jim was one of the Homestuck kids and in order to make his kernelsprite he used his solar surfer and Scroop's cold dead corpse. So it was a Solarscrooper! :D**

**Warning: Movie lines, very AU.**

**And I'm an idiot who uploads this from school, where I can't reply to comments properly. Sorry :(**

**Sebsula and Azarathian Angel: LOL Fear the crowbar! :D**

**amalimrock: Thanks, I'll try to keep that advice in mind. I'm glad you found me on DA.**

**Jewel Magix: Updated!~**

**CoffeeCarrot: LOL Now I'll have to see Starcraft just to know what you're talking about. I'll add it to my to-do-list. **

**=====Chapter 3: Talk==============================**

04.7-002.08, 545

"Say, Scroop?" Scroop held back a groan as Mackriki settled next to him, obviously wanting to start up a conversation. Such a thing was most unwelcome by the Mantavor. "Who was t'at woman you was talkin' to?"

"The ship's medic."

"What was you talkin' about?"

"Nothing, she just assssked me to escort her through the port while she shopped." He replied with a hiss. "Ssssshe doesn't know anything about this voyage."

"Methinks t'at's gonna change real soon." Mackriki countered, pointing down at her and Amelia. "She t'ain't one of us. You could gets information out of her."

"Me?" Scroop asked incredouosly. "Why me?"

"She trusts you, else she would've asked someone else to escort her."

"I'm pretty sure she just grabbed the first person she passed by. Bessssssides, she doesn't seem like the trusting type. She threatened to kill a shopkeeper just because he wouldn't sell her a crowbar. And then once she settled down she started shaking, turned red, and gave me the rest of her money."

"Int'resting. Sounds like a real adrenaline rush."

Scroop rolled his eyes. "I'm sure."

* * *

"Dr. Doppler, Mr. Hawkins, this is Miss Sophieta Arachnida." She would have scoffed at the formal introduction, if she hadn't found the doctor's outfit to be so laughter inducing.

"No need for formalities, just call me Sophie." She shook both their hands.

"Is that even a real name?" The boy glared at her.

"It is according to my country's government. Why, do you have arachnophobia?"

He turned his head, but the blush was obvious. "Just asking."

The captain gave a slight cough, "Well then, on to the reason why I called you down here."

"Which is?"

The captain gave her a glare, then walked over to her desk. She scooped up a golden cartrigde and handed it to Doppler. "Doctor, do these symbols look similar in any way to the ones on the map?"

The doctor scrutinized it heavily, tracing his fingers over the circular indents. "Why, yes, they do. Where did you find this?"

"Miss Arachnida was found unconscious in Port Enitul with this cartridge."

"Really?" Doppler looked over at her. "Is there any chance you know what it says?"

Sophie shook her head. "Sorry, I can't translate it unless it's an Indo-European language. This thing is about as indecipherable as the Voynich Manuscript." -they gave her a strange look- "It means it is completely unreadable unless you can find a ethnic group which uses the same or a similar language."

"I see."

"Yes, well, now it's my turn to ask questions. What map? Where are we going? And what do I have to do with it?"

"All very excellent questions. Doctor, if you please. It is your voyage, after all."

"Oh! Y-y-y-yes. I would be happy to explain. You see, Jim here found a map, and it leads to Treasure Planet, the distant and unknown planet where the notorious Captain Flint hid his fortune."

"Treasure Planet?"

"Yes, have you not heard of it?"

"My planet has a similar story of a treasure island; it's a novel written by Robert Louis Stevenson. But tales like that are usually fictional, creations of imaginative pirates and those who wish to be like them."

"It would be better to just show you. The map, please?" Amelia held out her hand expectantly.

Doppler glared at her, then motioned to Jim. The boy rolled his eyes and pulled a small sphere out of his coat pocket, tossing it over to the captain rather harshly. "Here."

Captain Amelia caught it perfectly, eying it with little interest. "Interesting. Your thoughts, Miss Arachnida?"

Blue and grey eyes widened, Sophie suddenly felt her mouth go dry. "I-I... Where did you find that?"

"It was given to me," Jim answered swiftly, not wanting to mention a lot of details. He was busying himself with snooping around the various items in Amelia's stateroom. Besides, he didn't need to turn around to know that Sophie was glaring at him angrily for being so unspecific. He could feel her eyes burning into the back of her skull.

"Well then, gentlemen this is to stay under lock and key when not in use." Amelia explained as she locked the map in a cabinent. "And again, Doctor, with the upmost respect: zip your howling screamer!"

Sophie had to suppress a laugh at the insulted look on Doppler's face.

Amelia waved her hand dismissively. "You may return to your posts. Make sure the cabin boy doesn't wander off." They scowled and turned to leave. "And you, Miss Arachnida, did you need something?"

"Ah, yes, captain! I was wondering if I could perform an examination on each of the crew. It's extremely important that it gets done eventually."

"A medical examination? Why, yes, of course! You can start calling them in after we launch."

"Err, launch?" As in shuttle launch? That didn't give her much reassurance.

"Yes, would you like to watch?"

"Uh, sure, why not." Why did she agree to this? Stupid!

* * *

A light breeze blew across the deck, causing the native Floridian to pull her red coat closer to herself. She shivered, teeth chattering as she watched the crew run about the deck.

"Well, Mr. Arrow, don't you think it's about time we raised this creaking tub?" Amelia smirked at her first officer.

"Yes, captain." He faced the deck once again. "ALL HANDS TO STATIONS!"

Sophie flinced at the booming voice, sending a hateful glower in Arrow's direction. The crew quickly grabbed lines and climbed ropes, trying to get to their posts as quickly as possible. She didn't blame them.

"SMARTLY NOW!" This was going to be a long day.

"LOOSE ALL SOLAR SAILS!" The sails unfurled and began to glow bright coppery-orange the second sunlight touched them. Now she was interested. For such an archaic society they sure did seem to have an abundance of futuristic technology, the likes of which her planet had been unable to produce. Maybe she should ask one of the riggers about the material used to make the sails, assuming they knew. They hadn't proven themselves very intelligent yet, but maybe one of them has a special knowledge of sails.

"HEAVE UP THE BRACES! BRACE UP!" A honeycomb pattern lighted the sails now, and the rows of lights that ran down the mast blinked on. She assumed that the solar energy was fed into the engine and used to power the boosters at the back of the ship. She could ask about the type of electrical wiring used lat- what the heck?

Caught in her thought process, Sophie didn't notice the sudden lack of floor beneath her feet until a ring of pinkish energy flew past, and the ground rushed up to smack against her back and head. Her skull throbbed immensely, to the point where it hurt to move.

"Are you alright Miss Arachnida?" Mr. Arrow called.

"Oh yeah, I just involuntarily knocked on wood so I think I'll be fine." She replied sarcastically. The laughter of the nearby crew members greeted her response. Amelia, however, looked less than amused.

"Full speed, Mr. Arrow, if you please."

Arrow turned to a nearby intercom and shouted: "TAKE HER AWAY!"

Sophie flinched when she heard the engine rev. Her hands instantly reached out and white knuckled to the first solid object she touched, which just happened to be the leg of a four-armed roper. He glanced over his shoulder at her, giving her a strange look.

She almost laughed at the next words that came out of her mouth. "I-if you move or kick me off I'm gonna make your medical examination particularily unpleasant. Trust me, you won't like it."

He nodded, but instead of just leaving her on the ground, he helped her stand and held her in place as the ship took off. The burst of speed caused the blonde strands of her hair to blow wildly. If she hadn't been held in place so firmly then she would have ended up smacking against -a loud crash sounded behind her- the far wall. She sighed, muttered a 'thanks' to the roper, and went over to help Doppler untangle his -she snickered- suit.

"I hope your 90 days isn't up on returning this thing." She helped him stand awkwardly, frowning at his obvious limp. For some reason, the thought of having to patch up the modest and skittish doctor sounded particularily unpleasant. He would probably put up a fight.

"Thank you, Miss-" -she gave him a warning glare- "Eh, I mean, Sophie."

"No problem." She looked around suddenly, then glared at the doctor. He took a noticeable step backward.

"Something wrong?"

She narrowed her eyes. "How have the crew been treating you and the boy?"

"Oh! Um, okay, I guess. Why?"

"Nothing, it's just that they've been exceptionally kind to me. I find it rather... supicious."

"Oh, I'm sure they want nothing of you! They're just polite to an attra- ahem, errr, outgoing young lady."

She really hoped he didn't think she was stupid enough to NOT catch that stutter. "Riiii~ght. Well then, I've got to go prepare the med bay for around twenty autopsies. Catch you later!"

Doppler laughed nervously at the joke. _Catch me later? _Well, if this voyage ended up uneventful then at least he would have Sophie Arachnida and her strange accent and speech patterns as a source of entertainment.


	5. Inspection

**Title: Red Twine and Portals**

**Verse: Treasure Planet, Disney, Reality and World Events**

**Pairings: Scroop x Obsessive Pseudo-Scorpion Fangirl**

**Summary: "S.C. Arachnida was a conspiracy theorist. And if it's anyone's job to uncover the secrets that the Disney Corporation has been hiding, it's hers. She just didn't expect her investigation to transport her halfway across the galaxy."**

**A/N: Pffft. I haven't had a doctor's visit in so long that I forgot what they were like. Bear with me here, this part is sorta boring. And it's a bit late because I wasted my entire Spring Break reading Homestuck. This fanfiction is probably only going to be about 15-20 chapters long, since there's no sense in stretching an hour long movie out to fifty chapters.**

**Do yourselves a favour and try to remember what cellphones looked like in 2001. They were very thick and bulky.**

**Warnings: Fluff, harassment, Jim-bashing.**

**I suck at writing Jim btw. I just have a different perspective of him, probably because I like the pirates better.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! :D**

**=====Chapter 4: Inspection==========================**

May 9, 2001; 3:35 PM

"Where are you?" Treyi threw the newspaper down, but the missing person's page continued to glare up at her from its new home on the floor. Her roommate's picture stared mockingly back at her. "I told you this was an awful idea! I should have gone with my gut and talked you out of it! But nooooo~ you just had to snoop. You just had to meddle. Do you know what you've done? You've rubbed off on me! See? I'm doing that thing you do! That thing where you constantly talk to yourself! Uggh!"

She plopped down on the couch and rubbed her forehead. The case had managed to travel northward, and now the phone had been ringing on and off. Treyi refused to answer. She didn't want to talk to Arachnida's insane family.

Why haven't they tried Sophie's cell? She grabbed it before she left. _Wait a minute!_

She bolted from the couch and grabbed her cellphone, holding down the ignore button until the calls ceased. If she remembered correctly then Sophie had grabbed her cellphone before she left the house. Maybe if she could get a hold of her then this whole thing would end.

Treyi dialed the number and waited while it rang. A shuffle came from the other side, then a shocked, almost hesitant: "Hello?"

* * *

04.7-003.49, 755

"Um, is this normal for your species?" She resisted the urge to shiver in disgust. The alien muttered something about how she was pressing too hard on his tongue with the wooden stick and nodded. "Okay, now remind me why I didn't put on some gloves before doing this?"

He chuckled, indirectly causing Sophie to jump back as his tongue flopped up and down. "Geez! Say it, don't spray it!"

He huffed indignantly: "So do I check out okay, Doc? Can I goooo~ now?"

"Yes, yes, go. I don't want you to stay in here and continue whining like a moody teenager-" -she glanced down at her clipboard- "-speaking of which. Hawkins!" She swung the door open and shouted.

The teen groaned as he walked in, exchanging a glare with the alien.

"How are you, Jim? Shall we get on with the routine?" He arched an eyebrow at her. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Name and species?"

He rolled his eyes and plopped down on one of the cots. "Drop the act. I know you're not a real doctor."

She frowned. "Is there something you need to confront me about?" A smirk began to slide across her face once again. "How exactly were you able to tell?"

"You're different."

"Very informative." She pulled on a rubber glove. "Alright, now drop your pants and bend over."

"What?" He snapped. "Why would I do that?"

"Lower your voice! Just because _**you**_ don't think I'm who I say I am doesn't mean the crew has to know. I have a reputation to uphold now, so bend over!"

He backed away, looking ready to dive for the door. She glared at him. "Oh, don't even dare. My little brother knows karate and I'm still able to floor him. Trust me; you aren't that much of a challenge."

He raised his arms up in defense. "Look, if it matters that much then I won't tell anyone, okay?"

"...okay." She let out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding and her joints crack back into place from where they were outstretched and combat-ready. "Don't ever do that again."

"Noted. You're worse than that spider freak."

"S-spider fre- what are you going on about?" She's certain he wasn't referring to her last name, but feels a little insulted anyway. "What's wrong with spiders? They're beautiful creatures."

"Scroop," Jim mutters under his breath. "You weren't outside when the fight happened, were you?"

"Aw, man, I missed some action? Who got killed? I don't have to clean up their guts, do I? I think cleaning is your job anyway, cabin~ boy."

"Nobody got killed. That bug thing assaulted me! I think my back has a giant bruise on it."

"Where? Let me see." He yelps at the sudden burst of cold air on his back. _When did she get behind me?_

"You might want to put some ice on this. It looks pretty bad."

"Some fake doctor you are. Who puts ice on a bruise? You just let it heal."

"What, and swell up like a puffer fish?"

"A what?"

"Ice, moron, ice. You archaics are doing this medicine thing all wrong. Do you even know what ice is?"

"Frozen water. And what do you mean 'archaic'? Where are you from exactly?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"I wasn't."

"I'm going down to the...galley to get ice. Stay. Here."

"Okay! I won't move!"

She glared at him, pointed at her eyes then back at him. She grabbed her crowbar out of the corner and slammed the door behind her. Jim just sat on the cot and looked after her like she was insane. He sighed and leaned back. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep she would leave him alone, but that was unlikely. He must have been exhausted from fighting Scroop, because despite everything his eyes still slid shut. An obnoxious buzzing noise woke him up minutes later, a noise he had never heard before. Groaning, he crawled off of the cot and pressed his ear against Sophie's bedroom door.

_Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz, Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz, Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

His curiosity peaked; he opened the door and began to look for the source of the noise. He rummaged through her bag, cringing when he realized that she had only brought one other change of clothes. _Okay, that isn't disgusting at all._ His hand finally brushed against something that was vibrating at the bottom of the bag, and he pulled it out.

It was a clunky black communicator, like the ones used by the Procyon Armada. They were only given to undercover agents, and had the agent's regiment name printed across the front. "Nokia," Jim muttered, feeling his breath hitch in his throat. But Sophie was Terran! How could she betray her own kind like this? He quickly answered it, jostling the thing around until it was positioned right: "Hello?"

_"Um, yeah, is Sophie there?"_

"No, s-she went to get ice."

_"...For what? Wait, who is this? Where is she?"_

Jim gulped and promptly hung up. He pocketed the device and rushed out of the med bay.

* * *

**BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! HA!**

**A/N: Oh, do I ever hate myself for that stupid cliff-hanger, and for dragging this thing out for longer than need be. Stupid video and computer games gave me the idea. Blame "Battle at Procyon" for this.**


	6. Duplicity

**Title: Red Twine and Portals**

**Verse: Treasure Planet, Disney, Reality and World Events**

**Pairings: Scroop x Obsessive Pseudo-Scorpion Fangirl**

**Summary: "S.C. Arachnida was a conspiracy theorist. And if it's anyone's job to uncover the secrets that the Disney Corporation has been hiding, it's hers. She just didn't expect her investigation to transport her halfway across the galaxy."**

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I'm in hot water now lol. Cliffhanger, how I hate you. You're so painful to write and it would spoil the story to solve you right away XD. Now poor Jim thinks "Sophie" is a double agent. She's after his pot of gold! Somebody stop the crowbar wielding maniac!**

**I call myself a sensitive name in this, twice *double facepalm combo***

**Oh btw, Azarathian Angel, I'm stealing one of your scene ideas since you never wrote it lol**

**Hope you don't mind!~**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and favs!~ I wish I could answer them at school. Curse their block system. And answering them in the notes drags out the chapter and makes the file size huge. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to read Homestuck.**

**(And I'm in a good mood, if you haven't noticed. Don't ruin it with flames! Not that I've gotten any, yet. XD)**

**=====Chapter 5: Duplicity==============================**

04.7-003.49, 815

"...STARK RAVING! TOTALLY BLINKING DAFT!" Sophie jumped at the booming voice, lost her balance, and promptly tripped down the stairs, face-planting in the process. A few angry mutters and some soft snickers sounded around her. "Well, well, 'aven't got ye' space legs yet, lass?"

Sophie growled a response and grabbed for her crowbar. She wedged it against the floor and used it to prop herself up. "Yes, yes, let's all poke fun at the newb. It's totally NOT juvenile."

A few chuckles broke from the crew members, and Sophie could have sworn that she saw Scroop crack a bitter smile and let out a hiss-like laugh.

"What brings ye' down 'ere, Miss Arachnida?"

"Ice." She declared impatiently, thumping the curved edge of the crowbar against her leg. Silver glared at it distrustfully.

"For what?" Scroop hissed, despite already knowing the answer.

"For the cabin boy." She shot a glare over her shoulder at Scroop. He smirked back mockingly.

"He sssshould learn to keep his mouth sssssshut."

"I agree completely, but that's no reason to beat him. He _is_ fifteen, after all." She scowled. "Look, I'm not here to argue; I'm here to get ice for a massive bruise on a patient's back. Is it down here or not?"

"It's in the freezer, down near the engine room." A fat, horned alien answered.

"Thank you. That's all I came down here for." Sophie grumbled and stomped up the stairs. Scroop took note of this: the girl was heavy-footed; she would have a hard time sneaking up on people.

Sighs of relief filled the air once she had left.

"You think the broad suspected anything?" The multi-eyed Onus called out.

"No, but she be a wild card, that one. Almost worse than the boy. But, the lass seems to fancy you, eh Scroop?"

Scroop growled, "The _**lassssssss**_ issssss a ticking time bomb with a ssssssshort fuse."

"Maybe so, but why don' ye keep an eye on 'er an' make sure that fuse stays unlit. It'll keep you out of the brig and away from the boy."

"The boy was sssssssniffing about!" Scroop yelled, causing the crew to jump at his sudden outburst. Scroop had never been one to fear Silver, unlike the rest of them.

"You just stick to the plan ya bug brained twit! As for the boy, I'll run him so ragged he won' have time ta think."

Scroop smirked. That was the Silver he was friends with. After that little show up on deck, he was afraid Silver was going soft.

Silver pushed him toward the stairs: "Don' ye have a little arachnid to be chasing after."

"Silver, you matchmaker!" Birdbrain Mary shouted. The crew erupted into laughter.

Scroop scowled, obviously not liking the connection of his species and her last name, but said nothing and instead made his way up the stairs.

* * *

She cursed under her breath. "Oh, it's such a good thing I brought this crowbar too, since none of you people seem to know what an ice tray is!" The block of ice crunched as she swung the heavy iron rod down on it.

"The icccccccce isssss meant for the engine, in cassssssse it over heatsssssss. Mosssssssst don't use it for medicinal purpossssesssss."

Sophie jumped at the unexpected voice. "Geez, don't do that!"

Scroop snickered. "Need ssssssome help?"

"I don't think my patient would like it if I dragged you into the med bay with me."

"I can wait outssssssside."

"Persistent, aren't you?" She turned around to find him looming directly over her, and pointed the crowbar at his scrawny neck. "Down, Rover."

He sarcastically stepped a foot back. She growled at him, leaning over to collect the ice chucks into a bag then pushing the freezing item into his chest. He yelped at the sudden contact.

"Don't like the cold, huh? You're even more arachnid-like than I thought." She snickered, "If you're so insistent on helping, then you can carry this."

Scroop grumbled something under his breath and snapped up the bag in his claw. "_Sssssstubborn female. _Who putsssssss icccccccce on a bruise anyway?"

"A smart person."

"Are you inssssssssulting my intelligence?"

"Not if you're able to use such big words."

"Of coursssssssssse I'm able to use big words. I was an Englissssssh major before I-" He cut himself off, and looked away.

"Before you what?"

"Nothing."

They walked in awkward silence for about five minutes, until Sophie took it upon herself to grunt and start up another conversation.

"Don't think of this as rude or anything but, what exactly are you?"

Scroop looked at her like she was insane. "I'm a Mantavor, you imbeccccccccile!"

"Well, excuse~ me! Back on my planet we didn't have such things as Mantavors and Densadrons and, and tentacle monsters!" Her voice was rising, on the verge of hysteria. Her hands balled into fists and shook at her sides. "I never asked for this! I JUST WANT TO LEAVE THIS AWFUL PLACE!"

"Look jussssssst calm down."

"SHUT UP! I NEED TO RANT SO JUST SHUT UP!" She made to swing the heavy iron crowbar, but he caught her hand and wrestled it out of her grasp. It hit the floor with a resounding clang.

Even though she was now unarmed, Sophie continued to fight. She had a surprising amount of strength, and he sensed the use of some military technique as well, but Scroop was stronger. Within seconds, he had her pinned against the wall and hoped to whatever deity that would listen that no one walked in right now.

A low whine caught his attention, causing Scroop to look down. Sophie was now full-on sobbing and her voice was once again increasing in volume. He had to silence her, but couldn't relent his hold since she was still faintly struggling. He took a deep breath, then quickly pressed his fangs against her lips, stiffling an escaping wail.

She immediately fell silent and went limp in his grasp. He withdrew, a small amount of clear venom still dripping from his fangs. "Ssssssssssorry, but I can't have you rampaging like you did back at the sssssssstore." It was a fast-acting poison, but not deadly. "You won't catch me off guard like lasssssssssst time."

He lifted her up bridal-style and pushed the med bay's door open. That scrawny cabin boy was nowhere to be seen, but it looked as if some of Sophie's belongings had been sifted through. He laid her on the guest bed in the back room and tugged the covers over her.

There was no need for the ice now, so Scroop returned it to the freezer, leaving a note for Sophie in case she had another emotional fit when she woke up.

He took another mental note of the woman's behaviour. Perhaps she had some mental disorder that Terrans were so prone to: one that made her act cheerful and talkative one minute, then irrational and violent the next. Afterall, he had thought their conversation was pretty normal until she exploded.

He groaned, too tired to think up the proper term, and silently crept into the crew's quarters and crawled into his hammock.

* * *

"Are you certain of this, Mr. Hawkins?" Captain Amelia asked as she was examining the communicator. It certainly did bear a striking resemblance to the Procyon Armada's communicators, but she still had her doubts.

"I'm positive. I've seen enough of _**them**_ walking in and out of the Benbow Inn with these things to know." He cast his eyes downward. "I just can't believe someone would betray their own kind like this."

"Yes, yes, it's an unfortunate thing. However, I cannot act unless I have solid proof and confronting Miss Arachnida could cause a number of events to take place. She could be innocent, she could lie, she could commit suicide to avoid capture, or she could alert an entire convoy to our immediate location. It would be in our best interest to feign ignorance for the time being, until we have enough solid evidence to arrest and restrain her."

From across the room, Doppler huffed. "With all due respect, Captain Smollet, how was she allowed to come on board anyway?"

Amelia stood and moved toward the window. "I'll admit it was a rare moment of charity, but it won't happen again anytime soon. In the meantime, I'll keep a close watch on her. Perhaps, she could assist Jim and the crew with hunting for the beacons on Port Lutine tomorrow?"

Jim scowled and grumbled under his breath: _**"I don't want some bloody Procyon loyalist coming with me..."**_

"What was that, Mr. Hawkins?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Amelia pulled the holoblinds shut on the windows. "Very good."


End file.
